For The Love of Hades
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Logan is Hades god of the underworld who falls in love with a kind human believer who believes that the lord of the dead is not as bad as some say. Kendall and Logan are secret lovers-hiding their relationship from Logans brother Zeus...uh James for over eight years until Kendall falls pregnant with Logans child, letting all chaos breaks lose.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm obsessed with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and Hades is my favorite god, which is rather strange which is what I got this idea from. I also think Hades is very misjudged because in the book series he's basically the best parent, like he seems to be the only one who gives a shit about his kids. Anyways Im not exactly sure how long this is gonna be but I hope you all enjoy.**

Logan was not sure when the mortal had gained his romantic attention, but he did know that he had never felt this way about anyone none less a mortal in more than a millennium. He did know when he first realized the little one though, he was in his work room, going through his fountain of souls too organize and put into their rightful place, picking through their history and thoughts to see if they deserved paradise or pain, when he came across a young soul, which always made him feel sad though he hardly said as much, he was about to put her right into paradise, because really what could a five year do wrong? When he got a sense of her thoughts, they were relaxed, unlike most that came through his fountain, most were afraid or angry or in pain, since they still held the essence of their death until they got through to the other side.

Of course he had the occasional relaxed soul, an old man who died peacefully in his bed, someone who had chosen their own death. But children were hardly relaxed most were panicked, drowned in a swimming pool, fell from a height, choked on some toy, and if not they were afraid. Curiosity got the best of him, as it sometimes did when it came to his dead; he reached inside her mind gently, and swiftly entered it just as smoothly.

He then entered the little girl's last memory before death,

He saw inside a hospital room, the little girl was in bed, hooked up onto a dozen machines, trying to keep her alive, but it was not helping, Logan knew death and the little girl was about to die. Her skin was dead white against her black hair that was spread out onto a pink pillow, her eyes were mostly closed as where her lips but she was taking deep gasping breathes.

Her room was mostly bare, no multitude of flowers or cards or stuffed animals that he had heard mortals got at their death bed in the hospital, there was no family, and the only one in the room with her was a boy about fifteen, almost sixteen. He was tall and thin with beautiful green eyes and golden hair that reminded him of his nephew Apollo's sun. He had tears running down his pale cheeks and his lips were softly trembling, he clutched one of the little girls polished hands in both of his. Then the little girl said something that almost shocked him dead,

"Tell me about the Underworld again Kendall," the little girl pleated. Logan's eyes widened, he hardly ever saw anyone in the last millennium who still believed in the Underworld, the afterlife was always called Heaven to them, or Hell.

"I've already told you Mindy," Kendall whispered. "Just rest."

"We both know I'm going to die," the girl called Mindy whispered. "I want to know what I'm getting myself into,"

"I don't want to…I was wrong to shove my beliefs on you," Kendall whispered, he looked nervously at the door to make sure no one was coming.

"But I think your beliefs have turned to my beliefs now," Mindy whispered. "Please?"

Kendall took a deep shaky breath, "The Underworld is ruled by the great god of death, or so called god of the underworld, Hades," Logan half smiled, he had been not been called Hades in years, not since Zeus…uh _James,_ had ruled that they all take mortal names. He had been missed being called by his god name, though Logan was not that bad.

"Tell me about Hades," Mindy insisted. "Is he really as bad as they say?" Logan rolled his eyes, he wasn't as bad as they said, he was as bad as James said.

"I don't believe so," Kendall smiled. "Hades is a great god, who got banished out of Olympus by his brother Zeus, and he might have a thing for grudges but Hades is just as the other gods except better because while the other gods affect you during life which are only a few decades Hades affects you in death, which is forever."

"But what does Hades do when you go to the Underworld?" Mindy asked.

"Well, if the legends are true, you go to his fountain, and every day he goes through that fountain and decides whether you deserve to suffer by his minions for the rest of eternity or if you deserve paradise, people have said that Hades likes to see people suffer and enjoys inflicting punishment, but this is not true, Hades in a way, is kinder than the other gods, farrier, because he doesn't allow status or money to affect his decisions as most mortals usually do. He takes his time to create a special paradise for each and every one on of us, he takes care of us. He is the keeper of the dead, and rightly so." Kendall ran his hands threw the little girls hair. "Hades will take care of you Mindy; he'll make you a princess in your own paradise,"

"Will my parents be there?" Mindy whispered. Her breathes were coming weaker now, she was slipping, her voice barely audible

"He'll make sure you find each other," Kendall whispered, tears running down his cheeks faster, as the little girl began to slip away more and more. "Until then you'll be in the paradise he's created for you,"

"Will there be a pink castle?" she wondered.

"Yes,"

"Will there be unicorns?"

"Of course,"

"Will there be...a sea to swim in, were I can breathe under water."

"Whatever you want,"

"Will there be cotton candy and the other things the ladies at the orphanage never allowed me to eat?" the little girl whispered. Logan felt an odd sensation in his eyes, tears he knew, but he hadn't cried in….had he ever cried before? He knew it was possible for gods to cry, Carlos cried in anger all the time when people hurt his beloved seas, but he wasn't sure if he had ever cried before.

"Whatever you let Lord Hades know you want," Kendall insisted. The image started to shimmer, white around the edges, Kendall seemed to sparkle, and Logan knew the little girl was about to die.

"I hope he knows…I'll be happy," Mindy whispered.

"I'm sure he will," Kendall whispered, lips trembling.

"He seems like a good person…I mean god." And that was the last thing she ever said, her little lavender eyes fluttered closed, never to open again, her last breath came like the wind, and she was still.

"He is," Kendall whispered, and then began to cry over the little girl's chest as her machines went crazy.

When Logan had been focused back into his realm he made sure that Mindy Gabrielle Martello got everything that she had ever wanted, it only took two seconds, as it always did, but he went out of his way to also give her a golden tiara embroidered in pink and set it a top her black waves as she entered her sparkling, brightly colored paradise palace. Logan had finished the rest of the fountain in silence, giving little extras in advance, things that would usually appear by themselves in time, but he sped up the process, especially for little Mindy Martello, who found her parents in her pink unicorn castle.

But ever since then, he hadn't been able to fish the sparkling blonde out of his mind, he wouldn't let himself spy on the blonde, because that would just make his infatuation worse. His so called black heart pounded whenever he thought of the blonde, who believed not only of him, but also believed that he was good.

Logan wasn't a particularly bad person, especially for someone who was supposed to the lord of the dead, though he was true that he had a thing for holding grudges, because even though he loved his brother James, he had been holding a grudge against him for a couple of millenniums, even though he had forgiven him, more or less.

But because of James, no one had ever thought he was good, why did death just have to go with bad? Logan was a good Lord of the Dead, he took care of his dead, gave them what was coming to them, it wasn't his fault that some of them deserved punishment for doing evil things and ruining the lives of other people. Like that Hitler fellow, he was destined to torture by his Furies for all eternity. And when they were busy attending something else, his hellhounds or some other creature took care of it.

For all he knew people just didn't like him because he had awesome minions and creatures to do his bidding.

Kendall was the only person who saw what he did, he knew there were still people who believed in the gods in the world, but none of them saw him in his true light, they all sided with Zeus…um James. James didn't go on about it now after a few millenniums, but Logan knew he was pleased he was still on the winning side with their people.

Kendall had said he was good, Kendall had said he was better than any of his brothers or nephews or nieces, better than Zeus, better than Athena, better than that Aphrodite, better than Ares, oh how he couldn't wait to stuff that in Ares…uh Jett's face the next time he saw him, they might be the god of this or that, but in the end, Logan controlled all of them.

It was October, two days before Kendall's sixteenth birthday when he finally left his realm after a slow days' work and onto earth, he had been toying with the idea of making an approach on the blonde for some time now, he took his human form, average height, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, killer body, pale skin, he wasn't sure why he left that day of all days, he had wanted to wait until Kendall was sixteen to make an advance, but two days sooner wouldn't do any harm. It may or may not have to do with someone annoying called Persephone…uh _Peggy. _She had just came back from Olympus a month or so before and she was already unbearable to deal with, he had wanted to be free of her and send her back to Demeter for thousands of years, but that would be admitting he was wrong, James would love something new to make fun of him about.

He made himself look slightly younger, about eighteen, and went up the high street, a few blocks away from Kendall's house in Minnesota. Before long be came across several children dressed up as fairies, vampires, Batman, and it took him a moment to realize what day it was October 31, or Halloween as the mortals called it. He frowned, this would make his quest slightly harder, but then again, he was a god.

So Logan went up the street once again, picking up the black hood of his sweatshirt to shield his face, he had done a little snooping that morning, he had to be honest, he had checked into the mortals home, his parents would be out at a party until late, his sister was going to a friend's house or something, and the blonde would be home all alone. Perfect.

It could have been his imagination but he swore he could feel the presence of his niece Aphrodite nearby, watching over him from the clouds above, curious in his advance. If he was able to go to Olympus without a summons he would be there right now, throttling her in her thrown, telling her to stay to her own business. Go back to her affair with Ares…who was her brother. Disgusting.

_Stay to your business Josephine_

_**I'm just curious, uncle.**_

_Go to Ares before you get hurt_

_**Or go to James,**_

_Stay out of my business before I tell Hephaestus of your and Ares meeting in my Underworld entrance_

_**You wouldn't dare tell Curt such a thing. It's taken us years to find a place he will not look or set traps.**_

_Wouldn't I? I did enjoy laughing at your two in that net he trapped you in years ago. Sleeping with your own brother._

_**Curt is my brother too**_

_He's my nephew, as you are my niece, so if I've done you a favor for a few centuries…why not him?_

He felt her presence lift and he had a smirk which made his coldness famous on his face as he turned the final corner to the little ones house. The street was alive with children, of all ages, in all costumes, screeching in excitement of their delicious candy. He saw a little girl with black hair dressed in a pink princess outfit, and was immediately reminded of Mindy Martello, he sighed a sad sigh and looked away from her, her eyes were amber and she was tan, her hair was pine straight, she was, of course, not Mindy Martello, who had also said that he was good just like Kendall had said.

He stopped in front of the medium sized yellow house, with the brick porch and the green shrubs in the front, the front door had just closed, a liter of kids all dressed as monsters ran passed him, screeching about the full sized Hershey bars they had received at the house. Logan just stood there, the living rooms lavender curtains were open and he could see the blonde at the coach, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, watching a movie with another bowl of full sized Hershey bars next to him, the bowl decorated with ghouls and ghosts _and witches that represented Aphrodite_, he thought snidely, that would piss her off, she hated people making false insults on her looks.

He was about to go to the door when five princesses ran passed him to the door, all in different dresses, sparkling colors from royal blue to lime green, all kinds of hair colors, from white blonde, from blacker than his Underworld. He waited as they got their candy, he saw the blonde in the doorway, smiling sweetly, complementing their costumes, he wore a light green T-shirt and black skinny jeans, his hair sweeping into his green eyes, his laugh loud and dorky, and it made his heart pound.

When the little girls ran passed him, he looked down the street, no one else looked to be coming near the house. Logan walked up the brick lane, kicking aside a few pebbles. He was confident as he rang the doorbell. A moment later the door open, the blonde didn't offer him candy, he held the bowl at his hip, his arm wrapped around it, the first resting against his thigh. He looked Logan up and down, taking in his black sweatshirt, black combat boots, and dark skinny jeans. What could he saw? He kept up with the fashion.

"Well you're not a trick or treater," Kendall observed, half smiling.

"No," Logan agreed.

"What can I do for you stranger?" Kendall asked, leaning against the door frame, his height the same as Logan's.

"I came to see you," Logan told him.

Kendall looked at him, confused. "But I don't know you,"

"Yes," Logan disagreed. "You do know me. And I know you, Kendall Knight, my little one."

"How do I know you exactly?" Kendall asked.

"We've never met before now," Logan said. "But you know me, little believer."

"I'm a believer of what exactly?" Kendall asked.

"Of me," Logan said, growing impatient.

"And who are you?"

"Hades, God of the Underworld."

Kendall stared at him for a moment before grabbing him, shoving him inside the house, and slamming the door shut. He slapped Logan so hard across the face that the god almost lost his balance. Logan stared at him, real fire blazing in his eyes, but the blond didn't seem to notice.

"Listen here shorty I'm tired of you West Brook kids coming over here to my house, and making fun of my religion," Kendall snarled, finger pressing sharply into his chest, Logan started at him, his fire decreasing and trying to pay attention to what the hades was happening. "I don't go to your house and make fun of your god! So lay off mine before Zeus strikes you down with his lightning built and sends you down to Hades, you pilfering pig."

Logan stared at him. "I speak the truth, little one. I am Hades,"

Kendall stared right back at him, apparently he wasn't used to the West Brook kids staying after he had cussed them out. "Prove it!" Kendall said finally, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How?" Was all Logan asked.

Kendall thought. "Summon a hellhound,"

"A hellhound," Logan repeated, that sounded reasonable. For a moment he was worried he would have to make a crater in the street leading to the Underworld or summon some of his dead. A hellhound was perfectly easy, one of his oldest, Lysate has just had a whole litter, he would summon one of her young ones. "If you insist my little one, but don't be upset if she chews something up. Like your couch."

Logan put out a hand to his side, snapped his fingers, said something in Ancient Greek, and a baby hellhound appeared at his side. She looked like a German Shepard puppy, though she was completely black, and three feet tall. She growled at Kendall with her empty mouth, her teeth not have grown in yet but she calmed once she saw Logan, she whimpered and lay on her back, her plate sized paws in the air, Logan dropped to his knees and rubbed her belly. "Who's a good hellhound," Logan cooed. "You are! Who came when Lord Hades called you? You did! That's a good girl!" Logan kissed her wet nose as Kendall stared at the hellhound, his mouth wide open, his eyes bulging. "Good girl Nyssa, good girl! Your mamma is my one of my best hellhounds and you served her well, yes you did! She'll be happy, yes she will!"

Logan rose to his feet and snapped his fingers again, the hellhound disappeared. "Do you believe me now, Kendall Knight?"

Kendall was still staring at him, he dropped to his knees suddenly, tears in his eyes, he crawled until he was at level with Logan's waist and started whimpering out apologies. "Lord Hades! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to dishonor you."

Logan put a stop to this at once; no lover of his would be calling him master or lord, unless he commanded them too. "Rise, little one."

Kendall raised slowly, tears dripping down his face. "Lord Hades?"

"Please Kendall, do not call me lord or master or god or any of that," he waved his hand dismissively. "And while we're on that, don't call me Hades either, Lord of Drama Queen made a new rule for all of us to take mortal names so we would fit in common society should we choose to linger in it, I insist you call me Logan."

"Logan," Kendall sniffed. "Is Lord of Drama Queen Zeus?"

"James," Logan insisted.

"James," Kendall repeated. "What is Lord Poseidon's name?"

"Carlos," Logan smiled, Carlos was his favorite relative after all. "Aphrodite is Josephine, Athena is Camille, Artemis is Stephanie, Demeter is Heather, Hera is Lucy, Hestia is Mercedes. Zeus and Poseidon are James and Carlos, as said. Ares is Jett, Hephaestus is Curt, Hermes is Wally, Apollo is Steve, and uh…you get the point. Mortal names."

Kendall sniffed, tears still falling. "And yours is Logan?"

"Yes, my dear."

"That's a nice name," Kendall said, looking like he wanted to go into hysterics.

"Thank you, Peggy did not think so," Logan said, his nose crinkling in distaste, he didn't care much for her new name either.

"Persephone?" Kendall guessed.

"Yes, Persephone said it was not a name fit for a god of death, but alas Peggy is not a name fit for a goddess of spring. James is suitable for Zeus though, my Underworld holds many actors with the name James, it fits his theatrics."

"So Lord Ze…I mean James really is dramatic?"

"Very much so, though Carlos is not as serious as rumored, more like…those bear things mortal children carry,"

"Teddy bears." Kendall offered.

Logan nodded. "Now my dear, I must ask you, do you have any idea why I have come to you?"

Kendall shook his head, big green eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I insist you not be embarrassed of it," Logan said, Kendall nodded again. "My dear, I wish too…lay with you."

"Lay with me?" Kendall repeated, sounding confused.

Logan heard the wind; it carried something like a giggle. _Silence you stupid girl. Stay to your business Aphrodite!_

"I want to…sleep with you," Logan tried again, this time Kendall understood.

"Oh," Kendall said, eyes widening. "Oh…oh Lord-…I mean Logan…I, of course."

Logan raised an eyebrow, of course really wasn't he had been looking for, he had actually expected the blonde to be frightened, to refuse at first, but nonetheless he was very pleased, not any of his mortal lovers had ever bended so quickly, though his last one had been in the thirteen hundreds, so maybe there will power had decreased since then, his green eyes sparkled in excitement, his breathe was shaky, his skin pale.

"Bring me to your bedroom then, my dear." Logan spoke softly, meeting the nervous green eyes with his own warm brown ones.

Kendall nodded, but then opened the front door, grabbed a homemade sign by the door that said **Please take one or you are the kin of Hermes **and put that and the bowl of Hershey bars out on the porch. He took five or six from the bowl, closed the front door, and put the chocolate into his pocket for safe keeping.

"Do you like chocolate, my little one?" Logan asked as he followed Kendall up the stairs. The blonde blushed and nodded. Kendall went into the door at the end of the hall, Logan followed him in to see white and light green linens, the carpet the color of white sand, the furniture was white with gold trimming, Logan wondered if it was real. He had little statues on his dresser, and when he looked a second time he saw it was of him and his siblings and his nieces and nephews, in other words the twelve Olympians plus him.

He saw all kinds of souvenirs from Greece, replicas from their legends, or reality, a statue of his diseased guard dog Cerberus, a golden apple from Hercules, a stone that looked like a lightning bolt, a statue that was supposed to be Poseidon.

"Is your whole family uh…do they believe in us?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall whispered, he was sitting on the corner of his bed that was dressed in sheets that reminded him of old timely Greece. "It's our religion Lord-….Logan," He was nervous, Logan didn't want him to be nervous, he had honored him so well down stairs when he thought he was one of those kids from West Brook, he had passed on the belief to a little girl who had no family, he was lovely and shy and he thought Logan was good. Logan smiled and walked to the blonde, he cupped his face and looked deeply into the blondes eyes,

"Don't be shy, my little one."

Kendall nodded.

"Don't be frightened,"

Kendall nodded again.

"Don't hesitate when you want something,"

Kendall nodded for the third time, Logan smirked.

"And do whatever I tell you to do."

Kendall's eyes widened.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kendall whispered.

"Yes what?" Logan said, raising a teasing eyebrow but Kendall couldn't tell he was being kidded with. "I'm looking for a Lord Hades, kid."

"Yes, Lord Hades," Kendall whispered, shivering.

Logan smiled, pleased. He ran a hand threw the shaggy blonde hair affectionately, pushing the golden hair out of the spring green eyes and letting it fall back into place. "Such a good boy," Logan whispered, and then kissed the blonde tenderly.

**I'm rating this as M but I'm not exactly sure if I'm gonna have smut or not. I hope you all liked it.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall sighed deeply afterward, Logan and he were spooning, he was spooning with a god. Kendall really had nothing to compare it with besides a few kisses but he was sure that he would never ever experience love making like he just had. Logan was soft but hard, calm but rough, slow but fast, he alternated between speeds perfectly, holding Kendall's hips and steering the blonde around just the way he wanted him, Kendall bended to the gods every wish, but also asked the god for what he wanted and ninety nine point nine percent of the time Logan complied, that one time was when Logan had first entered, he felt like his body was on fire and he was being ripped in half, but he asked the god to move anyways, Logan had smiled and shook his head and kissed the blonde until he felt the mortal was ready. Everything with the god was hot, like almost literally on fire, but since in his true form his skin burned red and singed anything that touched it, that wasn't surprising. The brunet could get very rough as well, at one point he had flipped the blonde onto his stomach, and pulled his hair and made him call him master and lord and Hades and all kinds of things James wouldn't approve of.

Now Kendall was facing the door, it was passed midnight, but he was wide awake, burning with affection and sex and love.

_You're in love with a god, the god of the dead, how could you do this, _his mind ranted, but he hardly paid attention. He was in love, it was crazy, he had studied the gods for years and never thought he could be in love with any of them, just let them hold all of his trust and faith.

Logan had an arm around him, kissing the side of the blondes neck every once and a while, they had done it…well Kendall really wasn't sure how many times he had been under the god of the underworld screaming his head off but he knew it was a lot, being a god Logan had endless stamina and could probably go forever. It made Kendall feel good knowing that he had pleased his favorite god.

He wasn't exactly sure what he expected from the god, he was a god after all and he was a mere mortal, but he was in love with him,

Zeus how could he do this to himself?

He turned so he was facing Logan and curled into his chest, Logan half smiled and kissed the top of his head sweetly.

"Kendall!" a voice shouted from down stairs.

Kendall gasped and sat up in bed, eyes wide.

"Is that your mother?" Logan asked, getting up.

"Yes," Kendall said, scrambling for his clothes, he tripped over Logan's boot and went slamming to the floor.

"Kendall?" his stepfather called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Kendall screamed, he turned around to face his bedroom.

Logan was gone.

…..

It was a year before Logan saw Kendall again. Or at least almost a year, about nine months. It was mid-July; Persephone wouldn't be there for another two months, he wasn't sure what possessed him to want to see his lover but it might have to do with something about making Mindy Martello's paradise purple instead of pink, she had decided she no longer liked the color. But she wished to keep the pink crown, so there might be some hope for it in the future. He had been trying to deny it but…he had feelings for the mortal.

Of course he knew that he had feelings for the blonde, he knew he had them the moment he had chosen to leave his realm to go find him that Halloween. He had just finished his fountain work, he cracked his knuckles, ate some food, played with a new liter of hellhounds, and then had sat up, looked at a black laced wall and had been overwhelmed with a strong sense of loneliness. He thought of the blonde whenever he was lonely, missing his sweet little voice, his shiny blonde hair, his high pitched cries of pleasure.

He had dressed in his mortal clothing, converse sneakers, a black shirt with its sleeves cut off, black shorts that stopped below his knees, he put on a snapback and a pair of Avatar sunglasses. He appeared right in front of Kendall's house, the garage was open but it was empty of cars and so was the drive way. The street was alive with children running through sprinklers and little girls selling lemonade and cookies. Logan walked across the yard and went to the garage, Kendall was sitting on the ground, picking through fishing hooks and equipment, looking annoyed. The blonde had grown since that Halloween, his features less rounded, two or three inches taller.

Logan cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah," Kendall grumbled, not looking up. "I'm fixing your damn fish hooks, Mark."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Hello, my dear."

Kendall gasped and looked up, his eyes widening. "Logan?" for a moment he looked completely blissful and happy, and then looked very hurt, Logan had been expecting this. He knew the blonde was sensitive, and he had just left him nine months ago after a night full of hot but loving sex and not made any contact since then.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked curiously, he had never seen human fish hooks before. Carlos would have laughed at him; he hated the things and knew them well.

Kendall answered with a question of his own. "What do you want?" he looked hurt and was staring down at his shoes.

"I came to see you," Logan said truthfully.

"Like you did last time?" Kendall asked his shoes, Logan thought he saw tears on the blondes face. Logan winced, that hurt.

"Not if you don't want too," Logan insisted.

"Yeah right," Kendall snapped, he glared up at the god, his face covered with angry tears. "What else has a god ever wanted from a mortal? Sex! That's all were good for isn't it?"

Logan stared at him, taken aback. "Of course not,"

"Or baring children! Making your little demigods to do your biding,"

"I have countless monsters and hellhounds to do that," Logan reminded him. "I don't need any children."

Kendall glared at him.

"Come with me to my realm."

Now Kendall looked taken aback. "You mean…I can see the Underworld? The Underworld? For real?"

"And my palace. You can look into my fountain and see Mindy as well. Cerberus' replacement. Anything you've ever wanted to see in the Underworld."

"How do you know about Mindy?" Kendall asked, looking pained.

"It was she who brought you to my attention. You said I was good, no one has ever said that about me,"

Kendall looked down, biting his lip. "I want to go to your realm,"

"Of course you do," Logan said, half smiling. Kendall put down the hooks in his hand and back into the box. Kendall got up; he was wearing gray shorts and a white V-neck. He slowly walked over to the brunet, Logan grabbed him, Kendall struggled for the briefest moment, before Logan's temper flared and he snapped,

"I have to hold you or I can't bring you there,"

Kendall stopped struggling, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he was standing in the front foyer of Logan's palace, stairs led to the front door, across the room was the opening to the rest of the palace, a giant sparkling sea green chandelier sparkled over their heads, Kendall gasped and stared at it.

"A present from my brother, it alerts me when someone comes into my palace, not that my hellhounds don't do that already," As he said this hellhounds appeared on all sides, growling like mad, until they saw Logan and all went onto their tummies like Nyssa had done. All of them were German Shepard's, all pitch black. They looked more like wolves than dogs, with their enormous teeth and plate sized paws.

Logan said something in Ancient Greek, gestured to Kendall a few times, and the hellhounds came pounding towards them, yelping….and cuddled the blonde. They all sniffed at him and cuddled at anything that they could reach, his ankles, his knees, and his waist. Some jumped up and licked his face, others rolled onto their bellies and begged until he petted them. One familiarized itself with Kendall and then went to Logan, but most stayed by Kendall.

"This is Jacinta," Logan said, petting the dog softly. "My eldest friend, she has always been in my Underworld with my, my first hellhound. Though Nyssa's mother Lysate is nearly as old, don't tell the boys, but girls are much better hellhounds, they don't die as easily and there much more intelligent. Strength has nothing to do with protecting my realm, it's all about skill." He kissed Jacinta on her nose, said something in Ancient Greek, and she and all the other hellhounds disappeared.

"Jacinta actually had her first liter ever last week," Logan said, walking into his palace, Kendall followed him in awe, as they walked it changed, the walls shifted color, the floor changed to gray marble to what seemed like real waves, except it stayed solid. It was amazing and beautiful, the most wonderful place Kendall had ever been. Every room was filled with carved furniture and luxury items, Logan had three libraries, five gardens, fifteen bathrooms, a basement kitchen, a winery, countless bedrooms, the only place that Logan didn't show Kendall was a hall that led to an enormous tower.

"Those are Persephone's quarters," Logan said stiffly. He marched passed them and Kendall had to run to hurry up.

"If you have Persephone, why do you want me here?" Kendall asked.

"Don't be foolish, it is July, Persephone is not here. I can bring you here whenever I want because it is my realm, and besides Persephone is only still coming here because I hate to admit to James what he already knows, I can't stand her. I wish Demeter…I mean Heather would beg me to let her have her daughter back so I have an excuse to let her go back to Olympus, that I feel bad for my niece, but she hasn't asked me in two millenniums," Logan sniffed. "Sometimes I allow Persephone to visit her mother when I've had enough of her, but I can't do it too often, because James will start to tease." The god huffed, "Besides me and Persephone haven't laid together in a millennium, and I won't be doing it anytime soon, Persephone has man friends coming from around the world to please her, playing host to satyrs and handsome Cyclopes and minor gods, its degrading." The brunet pursed his lips, "And as for myself, before I had you last year I settled with lovely tree nymphs and water guardians and minor goddesses,"

"Bu that doesn't answer my-"

"I don't care for Peggy, but I care for you. Understand?" Logan said, his horrible temper flaring.

Kendall whimpered. "Yes, Lord Hades," he whispered at his feet.

Logan sighed; he hooked a finger under Kendall's chin and made the blonde look at him. "I don't mean to be cruel to you, my dear. It is….it is simply the way I have learned to be. Can you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled sadly. "Don't call me sir, Kendall Knight. Or I will have to punish you. Now, would you like to meet Jaxon?"

"Jaxon?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Yes! My replacement for Cerberus, after Hercules killed him I had to replace my dear one. James refused too. Such a horrid child!" Kendall wasn't sure if Logan was talking about Hercules or his brother but he followed him out of his palace anyways. Logan clamped his hands in front of Kendall's eyes, Kendall didn't question it, he had seen the outside when he had been touring the gardens, the black caverns that replaced the sky, the darkness, but he hadn't been able to see the river of Styx, or the fire bits, where most of the torture happened, but he could still hear screaming from the torture's, he whimpered, he knew whoever they were, they deserved it, but it frightened him. Logan said something harshly in Ancient Greek and the screaming cut off. They walked some more, over flat land, and before Kendall knew it he was being led to the entrance to the Underworld, he knew they were near Jaxon when Logan started cooing in Ancient Greek, and he felt dog breath on his face from three different direction.

Logan removed his hands and Kendall came face to face with an overgrown three headed Boston terrier. He was white and black with three pairs of big blue eyes and was about the cutest thing Kendall had ever seen.

"Awwwweeeeeee," Kendall squealed.

Jaxon's three heads cocked to one side, he observed Kendall curiously. And then started licking him furiously, there enormous but somehow also small teeth chipping him once and a while, but he didn't mind, he ruffled the enormous dogs ears and cooed to him in English, due to his reaction he seemed to understand both English and Ancient Greek, just like everything else in the Underworld, including Logan, and Kendall had noticed when he wasn't talking to Kendall, that was the language he used, and was the most comfortable with.

"Can you teach me Ancient Greek?" Kendall asked as they walked back to Logan's palace, Logan's hands clamped over his eyes.

"Why?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Because I've always wanted to learn, but there's never been anyone to teach me." Kendall said, they walked into the palace, the sound of seagulls and whales erupted from the chandelier, and they were greeted by the hellhounds who instead of ripping out their throats cuddled them thoroughly.

"How do you tell them apart?" Kendall asked as he scratched one behind the ears.

"By always being with them really. That and all their collars are different colors. And if you look close enough they have name tags." Logan was sitting on the floor with Jacinta in his lap, or at least a quarter of her upper body, which was all that could fit.

Kendall looked at the hellhound that he was scratching neck, it was a light teal and on a small silver tag it read Saga. He went to several other dogs' neck, Gloria, Gaspe, Tutuila, Safaris, Macbeth.

"Who names them?" Kendall asked.

"I do," Logan admitted. "I haven't had time to name the new liter yet. Jacinta is growing impatient for me to name them; will you help me after dinner?"

Kendall hesitated, he shouldn't be doing this, giving himself up the god, he had hurt Kendall, and he had used him and left him and then made it even worse by coming back and acting like he cared for him. He shouldn't stay for dinner; he should leave right that moment, because he knew he would very willingly fall into the god's bed afterward.

"I don't know, maybe I should go." Kendall said, rising. Gaspe whimpered.

Logan looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because…because you…you hurt me, I shouldn't be with you," Kendall said choking back tears.

"I didn't mean too," Logan whispered, cupping one side of his face.

Kendall shook his head. "But you did. It was wrong for you to come back, it was wrong for me to come here."

"But…."

Kendall looked up and was shocked to see that the brunet's eyes were filled with tears and his lips were trembling. Logan was crying, thee Hades, the God of the Underworld was crying, because of him.

"But I love you," Logan said like a child, with so much innocence and vulnerability it made Kendall's heart crumble.

"But you…you…really?" Kendall asked, stunned.

Logan nodded.

Kendall went to say it back but the brunet silenced him with a finger to the lips. "Shh, there's no need to say anymore, just know that my heart, as bad tempered and grudged as it is, belongs to you Kendall Knight." Logan than kissed him tenderly.

"Will you stay for dinner?"

Kendall just nodded.

"Excellent," Logan clapped his hands and over twenty skeleton seemed to come out of the walls, all dressed with white aprons and hats. He spoke to them in a loud, commanding voice in a language Kendall could place, the skeletons bowed to Logan briefly and then went back threw the walls.

"My Skeletons will prepare dinner for us, until than come to my fountain my dear,"

Kendall followed Logan once again threw his palace, Logan led him to a set of enormous black doors with carved dragons for handles, the god held it open for Kendall and then let it slam shut behind them both, there was nothing in the room but an enormous black fountain that shined lights that changed from dark blue all the way to light green, Logan walked over to it confidently while Kendall trailed behind, eyes wide. It had been thing that had always fascinated him the most as a child about his religion. The Fountain of Hades.

Logan quickly went through the twenty souls that had filled it up in his few hours of absence so his love wouldn't have to see them, when he was finished he waved his hand to see little Mindy Martello in her purple unicorn castle, Kendall was at his shoulder, tears dripping down his face. Mindy was sitting at a large purple table, playing tea party, except instead of tea blue cherry soda came out into the cups and instead of stuffed animals her tea guests were real unicorns, all different shades of purple.

"Unicorns are real?" Kendall croaked out, smiling.

"Yes," Logan said, "There's only about a dozen left on earth, poor things were wiped out for their horns and manes and tails. These four were very happy to leave their unicorn paradise to play with Miss Mindy. They're quite found of her tea parties."

"You really did give her everything she wanted," Kendall whispered, tears falling.

"I give everyone whatever they want. Except for the ones being punished for all eternity,"

"And those would be?"

"Hitler, Stalin, Bin Laden, and all the worse you can think of." Logan smirked. "Hitler's a whiny little bitch did you know that?"

Kendall shivered. "Is he?"

"Remember that screaming you heard earlier?"

"That…that was him?"

"Yup," Logan said. "When you got scared, remember how he just cut off suddenly? Wanna know what I had done to him?"

Kendall just stared in horror.

"My Furies ripped out his vocal cords with barbed wire." Logan smirked, "They'll be back by tomorrow, but at least I won't have to hear his whinnying for a while,"

Kendall shivered and whispered, "He…he deserves that,"

"Oh yes, he's responsible for a lot more deaths than you mortals think," Logan let out a cold laugh. "I had such fun planning a torture system just for him," Logan cracked his knuckles, "Anyways, would you like to-"

"What's in there?" Kendall asked suddenly, turning to a simple wooden door.

"Huh? Oh that, that's nothing, just records of the dead and demigods and things," Logan shrugged.

"Do you have any children?" Kendall asked curiously.

"I've had a few over the years," Logan admitted with a dismissive shrug.

"How many is a few?" Kendall pressed.

Logan thought. "In the last few millenniums I've had about twenty five, not a whole lot, my siblings and nieces and nephews have about a thousand each or something like that. Anyways, only three of them are alive, all girls, and none of them want to see me, now are you ready for dinner?"

"Why don't they want to see you?" Kendall asked as Logan led him to the dining area, it was enormous with a black room length table set for two across from each other. There was a matching set of doors across the room, carved and black; on the left wall was an enormous fireplace that let out cold instead of heat. The walls rippled with yellow and gold like ribbons being wiped around, the floor made from a shiny golden marble. Logan led Kendall to his seat and pushed his chair in for him, the plates and silverware were made from as far as he could see pure gold. Dinner had not been served yet but there were plates of giant rich fruit everywhere, baskets of steaming rolls, platters of cheeses that melted on your tongue all over the table.

Logan buttered a roll as he answered, looking sad. "Who wants their father to be the god of the underworld?"

"So they've never…"

Logan shook his head, "I saw them when they were babies all the time but then they grew up and started thinking for themselves and realized they did not want me as a father, they all live in Olympus with their mothers anyways,"

"What are their names?" Kendall asked.

Logan looked like he didn't want to answer but he did anyways, "Leda, Patra and Nefeli,"

"Who named them?"

"I did. When a god has a child the more powerful of the two gets to name it,"

"Who are their mothers-"

"Ah Dinner is here!" Logan cried suddenly. Skelton's came out of the wall then, they were pearly white and wore burgundy suites with sparkling silver ties that sparkled off the golden ribbon walls and the gold chandelier hanging over their heads. The skeleton that was serving Kendall's dinner bowed low to him and placed a gigantic salad on his plate, his eyes widened as he examined the peas and bacon pieces in it along with the dark green lettuce.

"They haven't served a course meal in centuries, not even when Peggy is here, there trying to show off for you," Logan said, his dark eyes flashing darkly at the skeleton who placed a salad in front of him. The Skelton grinned an innocent grin and Logan groaned and rubbed his temples. "Salad, soup, pasta or something, main course, desert,"

"Um…none of that has peanuts or olives in it right?" Kendall asked, scratching his neck. Logan looked up at him, "It's just uh…I'm kind of allergic…and too craw fish as well,"

Logan clapped his hands and barked something at the head Skeleton sharply; he shook his head frantically at once, Logan continued to snap and yell in that weird, scrapping sounding language for a few more moments before he stopped loudly and stared at them headedly. All the Skeletons went running through the walls at once. Kendall was staring at Logan,

"What?" Logan demanded. "I simply told them to dispose of any such things."

Dinner was amazing, salad, followed by a rich creamy soup with potatoes and green beans in it, homemade pasta with sauce that exploded his taste buds and freshly cut cheese, than mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus and two small pieces of chicken wrapped in a slice of bacon and covered with the most delicious tasting sauce that was better than anything he had ever eaten. Desert was blueberry and pomegranate pie topped with homemade wipe cream.

"That was…awesome." Kendall said once the food had been cleared away.

"It was wasn't it? My Skeletons are very good cooks…" Logan smirked. He came around the table and helped Kendall to his feet.

"Would you like me to take you home now, my dear?" Logan asked, looking deeply into the bright green eyes.

Kendall hesitated. "I…I…"

"Is something wrong my love?" Logan asked, looking concerned.

"You don't…wanna have sex?"

Logan looked surprised. "I did not think you wanted too,"

"It's just…what if I never see you again?"

Logan looked startled. "What do you mean? You're going to come back tomorrow aren't you?" Kendall looked shocked. "I want to spend every moment I can with you in my palace before that shrewd comes back," Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall, the blonde closed his eyes, when he opened them again he was standing in his bedroom, the god standing before him. Logan smiled, kissed him, and whispered sweetly, "I love you my angel. Sweet dreams,"

Kendall blinked, and Logan was gone.

**I know I didn't get any facts about the underworld correct most likely, but this is all made up so please don't bite my head off. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
